Betrothed
by Author2014
Summary: Princess Gwendolyn Fairchild and Prince Marcus Beaumont have been told that they were to marry since they were children. Now 18 years old, she can't help but fall in love with the blue eyed boy. Gwen fights her feelings for Marcus and agree to marriage if only he courts her and wins her love. They must plan a wedding and face a powerful enemy wanting to tear their kingdoms apart.
1. This is not my idea

Chapter 1

There was a heavy knock at his bedroom door as his last arrow sunk into the wall. Marcus sighed and casted an exhausted look over to his bodyguard. His long time friend shrugged before standing by his side.

"Come in," the prince called out.

His father and King of Prelle walked in dressed in formal wear. The black cape was clipped over his left shoulder by a gilded crest similar to his own. His boots were shined and the clothes were crisp. The only thing missing from the royal ensemble was his crown, no doubt down stairs and awaiting him.

"Marcus, good heavens, they will be here any minuet and you are nowhere near presentable," his father scorned.

Marcus sat up straight to address his father, "Why do I need to be presentable to Princess Gwen? It's not like she didn't see me last summer or the summer before that."

For as long as he could remember, the King and Princess of Octavia had visited ever summer since he was a child. The kings used the three months to discuss trades and catch up while their children used the time to pick fights and pulls pranks on one another.

Princess Gwendolyn had been an ugly duckling with her messy hair and freckles. At first, she had met him stride for stride in the games they played. As they got older, it was easy to tell that Gwen was changing. She would spend hours trying to keep up with him and Brennan, but would eventually give up and pout the rest of the time. Lately, she spent most of her time reading or walking the grounds completely avoiding him until it was time for supper.

The last he had saw her she was hiding in the Fairchild's carriage. Her brown hair was still short and her hazel eyes were glossed over with unshed tears. He had tried numerous times to apologize for the dead snakes in her bed sheets, but she spent more time telling jokes with the guards and hadn't even bothered to look at him.

He was the one she was supposed to marry.

His small hatred to her obvious flirting had prompted Brennan to tease him for months later.

"That is because you two had decided that pulling childish pranks was more important than getting to know each other," the king answered.

"He knows she hates snakes," Brennan chuckled from the corner.

Marcus tossed a pillow at him before turning to his father, "Fine, I'll get dressed for the princess that hates me, but remember that this isn't my idea."

"Gwendolyn, did you hear me?"

She sighed and nodded, "Yes, father, I will try to acknowledge the hard headed prince that you are so determined to marry me off to."

The carriage pulled away from the ship that brought them over the small straight separating Octavia from Prelle. She had spent the last two days being sea sick and wanted nothing better than to take a hot bath and sleep till September. It was beyond her as to why her father insisted they visit the horrid prince.

"William and myself had fully intended for you two to wed long before that first summer," her father responded, "You might discover that he is a wonderful young man if you weren't so busy trying to find reasons to hate him."

"I don't have to look far. Prince Marcus makes hating him far too easy. The boy is conceited and immature."

Her father took a deep breath.

The first memory she had of the prince was one that haunted her more as the years passed. At 6 years old, she hadn't grasped the idea of marriage and he was just another boy to her. His father had forced him to kiss her head, but then he wiped his mouth and spat. Her father had shoved her closer and the two were forced to greet each other that would later become a custom for them and no doubt be repeated when they saw each other once again.

She was haunted by his airy, light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. The teen body he had for years slowly became thicker and stronger and it was easy to image the expanse of muscle under his shirt and cape.

"Can you try to like him?"

"I'd like him more is he was good at cards."

Her father covered his eyes at her stubbornness and remained silent, finally realizing just how inflexible his daughter was. Gwen leaned against the side of the carriage with a heavy groan, "This is not my idea."

* * *

><p><strong>I love reviews!<strong>


	2. Once an ugly duckling

Chapter 2

The garden that King William's advisor led her to didn't changed in the year she was gone. The hedges were trimmed, the roses were in full bloom and bees were busy fetching nectar from the daisies.

The fountain was running with water lilies floating on the top creating a soft hum throughout the grounds. The only other sound was several birds bathing in the small pound at the tree line.

Gwen took a seat on the fountain's side looking down at the clear water. Her reflection revealed her long, brown hair still wavy and her face plain. She was forced to wear a dress, so she chose a simple short-sleeved on that started off white at the top and bled into green at her waist. White leggings and flats were paired with it.

She resisted tucking her hair behind her ears as she waited for the Prince of Prelle to show. There was no doubt that was why she was left alone in the garden.

Just as she was about to head back to her father a set of footsteps caught her attention. Stepping down to her was the most handsome man she had seen. His broad shoulders were wrapped in a black cape that was clasped with a gold crest. The brown boots he wore sparkled and his white shirt was wrinkle free. It was evident just how strong he was if the pure size of him was anything to go by. The only feature she could see was the soft, light brown hair atop his head.

When he raised his head, both held their breath.

The familiar crystal blue that haunted her dreams locked onto her.

"Gwen," Marcus said, "You look stunning."

She huffed and turned back to the fountain and dipped her fingertips in the cool water. "Says the boy that use to call me freckle face and throw tomatoes at me," she retorted.

The prince hung his head and had the decency to look ashamed. "Those were definitely not my best moments. How have you been, Gwendolyn?"

"I've been fine," she replied without looking up, but fully aware of the steps the prince took to get closer, "How have you been, Prince Marcus?"

"So happy you could come," he answered extending his palm out to her.

Gwen froze for a moment at the answer before looking up at him. It was the first thing he had said to her all those summers ago. His blue eyes were unwavering as she took his hand and pulled her up right. He made no move to step back when her face was just inches from his.

"So happy to be here."

An easy silence fell around them for the longest time. "For as long as I remember, we were told we'd someday wed," he stated.

She stepped back and moved around the fountains edge conscious of him following, "Even June until September."

"All their pushing and annoying hints," he chuckled.

Gwen turned to the prince and smiled, "I have bruises with their fingerprints."

The prince gently grabbed her arms when he reached her. His calloused thumbs rubbed gentle circles as he took her in completely. It felt strange to have his hands comforting her when she was use to them pulling her hair and pinching her.

"You do look stunning, no longer an ugly duckling."

She laughed and stepped away again, "Oh how your charm floors me. If you have something to ask, ask it."

* * *

><p>Marcus had never been so nervous.<p>

The moment he saw the beautiful princess sitting by his mother's fountain and amongst the colorful flowers he knew he had to have her.

Her long hair fell over her face as she played with the water. The dress she wore was loose in contrast to the leggings that hugged her toned legs.

It was no surprise that karma was having fun with him when he realized it was Gwendolyn Fairchild, the princess that he wanted to hate. What did surprise him was when she allowed him to get close to her.

She wanted to know what he wanted and what he wanted was her. Know that he saw her and saw that she was still the stubborn girl that he knew. She was radiant and mesmerizing, yet difficult and headstrong. It was as if the whiny girl had had teased and somehow transformed into this beautiful princess.

"I wanted to ask you if you were still interested in marrying me," he said.

He tried not to wince when her brows drew together and it took everything in him not to cry when she didn't answer straight away. With each passing minuet, a little more his heart broke.

"I'll marry you," she said. Gwen allowed him to pull her against him in a swift tug. The smile on her face grew as he drew her closer and leaned down to her. Before he could kiss her for the first time, her hand slid between them covering his mouth. "But, we are going to do this the right way. I refuse to marry someone without knowing them outside of the constant teasing we did. If you want me to marry you, you have to win me over and I won't make it easy."

Marcus couldn't stop himself from laughing. Of course, only Gwen would make marrying her a challenge.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

He watched her curtsy to him and bowed in return before she walked back up to the castle's back parlor where their father's were waiting. She looked at him over her shoulder one last time with a small smile and disappeared inside.


End file.
